galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Vaikan conflicts
Below is a list of Vaikan conflicts throughout history. Second Age conflicts Uszaroth War A war described in the Book of Krayhan. The war resulting in the founding of both Jamzezism and the Cult of Uszaroth. Black Shadow Clan conflict An ancient war fought by the Malinians that drove the Black Shadow Clan into hiding. Third Age conflicts Yallvus Revolution A major war which marked a turning point in Vaikan history as well as the creation of the Drallan Federal Monarchy. Fourth Age conflicts Lusari Crisis When the Vaikan had discovered intelligent life for the first time, they had not realized how dangerous the Lusari were. The deadly aliens had begun invading Ucharpli by disguising themselves as potential mates to young Vaikan. The Vaikan nuked their homeworld from orbit which poisoned the oceans. Avarith Trading Dispute The first peaceful encounter with another species, but it would quickly turn into a conflict when trade agreements were breached. First Sinister War The previous extraterrestrial races the Vaikan had discovered were actually part of an empire known as the Sinister Hegemony. When the Eghos entered the war, the Vaikan were brutally defeated and enslaved for several centuries. Species from the other parts of the Hegemony were enlisted. Second Sinister War The Vaikan managed to break free of control from the Sinister Hegemony, and they managed to defeat their oppressors. As a result, the Sinister Hegemony would collapse, and the species that were once part of it nearly went extinct. Andomar Cold War The nations of Yallvus and Malin came at a standoff over colonization rights over the diamond planet Andomar. Ner'Ackarra Revolution The colony of Ner'Ackarra sued for independence from the DFM. After seven years, the war ended in a compromise where all future colonies could govern themselves, but would still owe allegiance to the DFM. Lon-Delson War A first contact war with the Delson Hegemony over colonization rights over the region east of the Heart and Soul Nebulae. Synthetic Revolt A machine bug caused several platoons in the Synthetic Legion to go rogue and out of control. The rogue machines were destroyed, and new laws regarding AI research were enacted. Genodraco Massacre A race known as the Genodraco sprawled out of control, attacking numerous Vaikan colonies. They were driven to endangerment and a peace agreement was made. Galasuron Campaign The Galasuron was a powerful civilization that had conquered much of the Krizael Expanse and sought to conquer the two main Vaikan factions at the time. They succeeded at defeating the Ramusian Socialist Republic, but were wiped out by the Children of the Dhragolon. Tharadorn Retaliation The Tharadorn were a race that had claimed to found a path to eternal peace. When the Tharadorn insisted the donation of resources, the CD refused and decided to quarrantine them. A brief war ensued resulting in the Tharadorn's destruction. Krar Settlement Incident Due to Krar's remoteness from main Karalian Empire space, the mayor had considered opening the colony to other cities. When the population flooded, riots broke out forcing the intervention of the Internal Guard. Palasarian Crusades The Palasarians were a faction of Ghorax. They attacked Krar in an attempt for conquest. The invasion resulted in a long war. Jaran-Krar Civil War The Jaran-Krar was a small scale war between the capital colonies of Jaran and Krar over trading rights as well as practices such as slavery. The war ended in a stalemate with the intervention of a mass of warships from Ucharpli. Adrenaline Cartel Wars An ongoing war with the infamous pirate group, Adrenaline Cartel, which specializes in distributing the drug adrenaline - harmless towards most species, but causes Vaikan to go into a frenzy if overdosed. Buyuk Wars A long series of wars with the Buyuk Empire. With the combined forces of the Eteno and the Vaikan, the Harbingers were eventually destroyed. Kklxin War An ongoing war fought with the Kklxin. War Between Vaikan States The final war that led to the collapse of the Karalian Empire. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Conflicts Category:Karalian conflicts Category:CG conflicts